Prey
by AshesandFire
Summary: They are normal girls who goes to a normal school… that is until six new boys show up and make the girls curious about them. Now join the girls to find out the secrets behind these boys and why does it feel so right? CS, PS, IS, ORS, OCxOC, OCxOC
1. New Boys

**Luna's POV**

My friends and I sat together at the breakfast table waiting for class to start, telling jokes, told by each of us. Our group started with a tall girl with orange hair that was tied to the left side of her head like they did in the eighties. She had fair skin with dark green and maybe even sometimes blue eyes. She was Misty and she's the caption of the School's swimming team.

She had on a Sleeveless yellow top with a hood. Slightly longer and looser blue shorts and a small white belt with a pink buckle and reddish-brown penny loafers with white socks. The girl next to her had waist length pale Brown hair with dark blue eyes; she was sporting a light blue tank top, and a red skirt that went to her thighs, Blue socks that matches her shirt and red and blue running shoes. Her name was Leaf and she was a hyperactive trainer.

Across from Leaf was sitting a girl who also had brown hair but a darker shade, her bright blue eyes, this girl loved to shop and eat, at the moment she was eating her third breakfast and laughing. Her name was May and she was a Coordinator as well as a track runner.

To May's left was a girl with long black hair with white streaks in it. Purples eyes were different from our other friends; she was sporting a pair of flare jeans and a black t-shirt that had a red dragon circling her. Her name was Roxianne or Roxie for short. She was almost the meanest one in the group.

On Leaf's right was a girl kind of shorter than the rest of us but still tall for her age. She had long midnight blue hair and matching blue eyes. She had fair skin like her friends. Her name was Dawn, and she was also a Coordinator as well as a Fashion designer. Then there was me, my name is Luna, and I have long dark brown hair that I would usually keep up.

Today I decided to put it half up in a braid; I had big blue eyes that I can melt almost anyone with. I was on the debate team along with student Council. And almost every other clubs after school besides sports. Dawn isn't really in any clubs but she does go to book club sometimes, believe it or not there are some cute boys there.

Roxie was in Choir, Art, and Dance, she also got to dance on stage during lunch and sing every Wednesday. "Hey Moonie what did we do at Book club yesterday? What are we reading now?" Dawn asked not really caring.

"Maximum Ride," I said with a giggle, it was my parent's favorite book series since daddy didn't like Twilight, he hooked mom on Maximum Ride.

Dawn frowned, "What's that?" she asked, but before I could say anything, Roxie did.

"It's like an amazing story, six kids are running away from school but it's not this school it's like a secret lab that experiment on little kids! So these six kids… are Ninety-eight present human and two present bird, they just don't know what kind of birds they are exactly… It's a good series I read it all already!" she exclaimed moving hair out of her face.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something but was cut out by our little ninth grader friend. "Hey did you guys hear? They are six new students, and one is a teachers little brother!" She said jumping up and down, "They are cute as well! They are all in the same grade and close friends." We nodded and waved.

She turned around her long Purple hair acting like a huge cape as she did and hopped away her Axew waved as she left before hiding in her hair again. That Iris is a weird little freshman but she is ours. If you are wondering we are sophomores in High School, very hyper… Leaf and I are anyways.

We are also able to fit into almost every group here; Roxie is a huge hit to the dancers who would have a soul train out during lunch. May would be a hit with all the guys since they love to eat! Dawn would sometimes hang out with the girly girls and Misty well she would mainly go to the pool to swim, Leaf was everywhere. I usually just stay in my classes to read or during lunch if the girls were in their own areas I would be in the library.

I glanced at the sugary snack that I had brought from my house and went to reach for it. "Luna no!" Roxie said and quickly grabbed it from me; I pouted and tried to use the eyes, Dawn fell for it like always and pouted, Misty brushed it off, Leaf was on the border line of melting. Roxie didn't fall for it either.

I glanced at the time and I jumped up and quickly grabbed the sugar from Roxie and was gone, my skirt swaying as I left, I waved to the girls and quickly went to class. I had AP English with Mr. Goyo.

I paused at the door and glanced at the stranger in all dark clothes. He was almost as tall as my younger brother. But he was a little shorter, shoulder length black hair with blue tips, pale skin. It was weird seeing him.

He must be the new student Iris was talking about, "Luna you know there are no sweets in class, I don't want what happened last week to happen again…" Mr. Goyo said. I nodded and quickly finished my sweets and walked into the class and went to my seat.

"Sebastian since this is your first day you don't have to do anything really, just write a paper about your old school and what you learned there so I can see where you are alright?" Sebastian nodded and went to the desk next to me. He didn't even try to talk to me or anyone else that was walking in. I just had to change that.

"Hi, I'm Luna, nice to meet you." I said with my innocent smile. He glanced at me and looked down, he had pretty Brown eyes, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Nice to meet you Luna, my name is Sebastian. Sebastian Nar, I was wondering if you will help me find my classes today?" he asked with a small southern accent that I melted to, he has a deep sexy voice which I know some of the girls here will love!

"Sure, um what classes do you have?" I asked, he took out his Schedule and handed it to me.

**First Hour: AP English, Lucian**

**Second Hour: AP Geometry, Glacia**

**Third Hour: AP Earth Science, Lorelei**

**Fourth Hour: EP, Bruno**

**Fifth Hour: Computers, Shauntal**

**Sixth Hour: AP Sinnoh History, Cynthia**

**Seventh Hour: Art II, Will**

I handed him his Schedule and smiled, "Sure I can take you to your classes, and you have EP with my friend Misty and Dawn, which will be fun!" I giggled and looked up front when it was time for class to start.

**Dawn's POV**

Ugh, I hate Math early in the stupid morning! But at least there were two new boys in class with us, well at least that what I heard from Lyra and Marina where were gossiping about it! I looked back at them and asked about the two new guys that were here.

"Oh well I don't know who they are but they are all coming here at the same time! I think they are all brothers or just roommates they don't all have the same last name so I can't wait to see what's up with them and why they are here all together." Marina giggled as she finished.

Marina was a sweet girl and a tough Coordinator as well as a model! I swear she can do anything she wanted to if she put her mind to it. She is also a cheerleader who gets along with everyone. She has a lighter shade of blue hair then me.

She wears a pair of yellow and black shorts, along with a pink turtle neck shirt and a white jacket that has the same color pink as her shirt. Her hair is tied in pig tails that stick out in the front and her bangs on her forehead. She has fair skin and bright blue eyes; out of school she wears a blue hat. Then there was Lyra her younger sister who managed to get into Geometry, she is trying to get most of her math classes out of the way.

She was a smart freshman but she could easily pass as a sophomore and being in sophomore classes helped a lot. She was planning on taking all her sophomore and freshman classes her freshmen year so she could have Junior and senior year to mainly be electives, which was a smart move if you ask me!

Lyra looked almost like Marina but the only thing different about then were their outfits and hair and eye color, her eyes were a light brown color while her hair matched. She usually wears an outfit that would remind you of Mario, but let me tell you if you call her Mario she will not waist time to kick your ass. She got in trouble a few times for that, she mainly beats up Silver, Leaf's younger brother who loves to mess with her.

Outside of School Lyra wears a big puffy white hat that has a pink bow on it. I wouldn't wear it but she loves that hat and again kick your ass if you make fun of it… which Silver does a lot. Marina had given up on stopping Lyra from fighting. She didn't get into trouble since it was always at the park my house.

"Oh look! Here are the two new kids!" Marina said snapping me back into reality, I looked over and gasped, at them, one of them had bright green hair and matching Green eyes, his bangs were in his face and he flicked them away only for them to fall back into his face. Pale white skin that took everyone's breaths away, he was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt and a purple jacket over, a pair of jeans along with black sneakers.

The boy next to him had plum purple hair and pale skin as well, his eyes were black! Onyx black and had a mysteries feel around him just like his green haired friend. He was wearing a purple and black jacket and a gray turtle neck under it. As well as gray baggy pants and purple shoes. He liked purple I guess! But I don't care it looked nice on him and I wanted to know more about him.

He glanced at me and we locked eye contact for a moment, it took my breath away as he stared at me. I felt like I know him! It was a weird feeling since this was the first time I am ever seeing him.

"Welcome to Geometry, my name is Mr. Tessen, but you may call me Wattson if you want. Most of the students do anyways." Mr. Tessen said as he laughed, he was like Santa Claus, so big and jolly most of the time, he was Leaf's favorite teacher in the school! He was fun and a nice person to be with. He explained everything and answers every math question we have if we don't understand he will show us step by step.

The grass head smirked while the plum head just stared with a blank face, "Well which one is Paul and which one is Drew?" Mr. Tessen asked.

"My name is Drew." Grass head said.

"Paul," plum replied with no emotion in his voice at all. Mr. Tessen nodded and smiled.

"Are you two brothers? Both your last name is Hayden." They shook their heads.

"No sir, Paul and I are cousins." Drew explained. Mr. Tessen nodded and pointed to the seats next to me and May… or well where May will be seating. She was going to be late for class yet again.

"Dawn where is May?" Mr. Tessen asked, I rubbed my head and smiled.

"She said she needed to stop by her locker." I explained and looked at the time.

"Well I hope she makes it on time, she only has ten seconds left before I close the door." There are only a few rules in this class. No texting, passing notes, sleeping, and when the bell rings he closes the door so he will know who is late. May, has a habit of being late in first hour almost all the time. Since her locker is all the way on the other side of the school.

"WAIT I'M ALMOST THERE!" I heard May scream as she ran down the hall as Mr. Tessen walked to the door. The class was cheering for her to make it, she was so close.

"Five, four, three, two!" We chanted as the bell rung, and May just barley slid in, she was completely out of breath and pale white from having to fun.

"That's a new record May, I really do think you should be on the track team you would be good at it." Mr. Tessen chuckled as May walked to her seat and sat down pulling out her water bottle and chugging it down.

"Good job May!" Lyra giggled from in front of May. She rolled her eyes and put her Water away and pulled out her textbook for class.

"Alright then class today we have two new students and I want you all to be nice and show them around school. They are Drew and Paul Hayden." He said motioning to the both of them. "Well then do you two want to tell anything about yourselves?" he added with a smile.

Drew flicked his hair out of his face and smirked. "Well if you must know my name is Drew Hayden and I am a Coordinator from Hoenn," he gave a smile that made the girls squeal from their seats, the only ones who didn't squeal were me, May, Marina and I, Lyra on the other hand was drooling over the both of them like the rest of them.

"Paul Hayden, I am a Pokemon trainer from Veilstone City here in Sinnoh." Paul replied in a bored voice, his Onyx eyes staring mainly at me, I felt my face heat up and I looked away, I could still feel him looking at me… or was he just staring off into space, my mom once told me that during her school years all her boyfriends would stare off into space and were still able to do whatever it is that they were doing.

I thought it was cool but rude if someone was talking to you then you should listen to what they had to say! Mom said that dad always listened to her… until he left… but that's another story, I glanced back to the front to see that Paul and Drew were already sitting down behind me and May, Drew was behind May while Paul was behind me.

Lyra looked at us and mouthed. "You two suck!" May rolled her eyes while I ignored her and tried to focus on what Mr. Tessen was talking about.

"Well then class since we have two new students today we will explain to them the class rules and all the rules of the school." He explained; we nodded as he went on. "Alright, first rule of the class which you learned when May came in. When the bell rings the door closes, if you're late then I will wait a full minute before I let you in and mark you tarty," Drew and Paul nodded and waited for more.

"Second, I do not want any texting, passing notes, you can have a Pokemon out, but if you are not able to focus on your work because of your Pokemon you have to keep it in its Pokeball. Other than that I don't care what you do as long as it is nothing that will get you in trouble as well as me." Mr. Wattson nodded as he spoke with a smile.

"Any questions so far?" They shook their heads. "Alright also, the tests will be simple, every Friday will be when we take tests so don't say I didn't warn you or that you forgot that there wasn't any tests." He took a sip of his coffee and went on, "On holidays we will have a small party so if you wish you may bring soda or snacks." Drew smirked while Paul held a blank face and went to lay his head on his desk.

"Well then let's get on with the lesson, open your book to page fifty-two." We opened our books but when Drew or Paul didn't make any motion to moving to get their books Mr. Tessen realized they didn't have them, he laughed and wrote a pass. "Alright who wants to take Drew and Paul to the Library to get their books?" All the girls raised their hands and hoped they got picked.

"Mr. Tessen if you don't mind can we have the blunette in front of me takes us?" Paul asked with a smirk as Drew pouted and crossed his arms.

"Alright, Dawn will you take them please?" I nodded and got up as he handed me the note, Drew and Paul followed me to the library and they were quiet as can be.

"So Dawn will you and your cute Brunette friend, June, show us around?" Drew asked, I looked at him and gave him a confused look. Who's June? I mean I know a girl name June in my last class but I don't know a June was in first hour.

"Um… do you mean May?" I asked I bet I sounded dumb to them since Drew smirked while Paul gave what looked like a smirk, but it was too small to tell.

"Yeah May." He replied, I just shrugged.

"Sure I guess..." My eyes widened as I realized that I was going to get a lot of dirty looks from all the girls now.

"What's wrong your face if pale." Drew asked with a confused look.

I quickly shook it off and smiled, "Yeah, no need to worry I'm fine!"

"That's not a good sign if Dee-Dee is saying 'No need to worry'." We looked over to our left and saw my best friend walking up.

"Kenny how many times have I told you not to call me Dee-Dee?" I growled and sent him a glare; he just laughed and looked at the note.

"Oh so these are two of the new students? Nice to meet you I'm Kenny Dee-Dee's best friend." He put an arm around me and I rolled my eyes pushing his hand off.

"Drew and this is my cousin Paul." Paul didn't say a thing, he just stared at Kenny with his Onyx eyes and Kenny backed away holding his arms up. "Sorry about that mate, my cousin here doesn't know how to be nice," Drew said and swung his arm around Paul's neck.

He turned his glare onto Drew now; he quickly backed away and held his arms up in defense. "Can we please get our books already?" Paul asked as he waited for me to show the way.

"Oh right, well see you later Kenny!" I replied, he smiled and waved.

"See you third hour Dee-Dee!" Before I could snap at him he was already half way down the hall.

I went to the desk and explained that they were new and needed a book for Geometry. Mrs. Aloe nodded and went to get the books. "Alright names?" she asked, Paul went first and told her his name. She typed all the stuff he needed and checked a book out to him. "Alright this is yours and only yours, do not lose it or let anyone else lose it. You will return it by the end of the year or if you are going to move during the year be sure to check it back in got it?" Paul nodded and Drew was next.

She repeated the same thing then handed them some papers so they could use the computers. "If you need to use the computers then please fill this out have your parent or legal guardian sign it and return it tomorrow." They nodded and we went back to class after she signed our note and we left.

The trip back to class was silent, besides a few of my friends who said hi. I saw that Silver was walking around. "Hey blueberry what's up?" he smirked at the nickname he gave me. He has a nickname for all of us.

"Going to class… ditching again?" he nodded and nodded to Drew and Paul.

"Who's the plum and grass heads?" Drew glared while Paul held his blank face.

"Drew and Paul Hayden they are new, Drew, Paul, this is Silver Rocket, he is a friend I guess." Silver rolled his eyes and walked with us to class. The one thing I liked about the library is that it was in the English hall which is all the way on the other side of the school!

"He is Leaf's younger brother… but they aren't related, it's more like he is Blue's younger brother but Blue is in Collage so you won't get to meet her unless you hang out at the Rocket household." I explained to them.

"Rocket, now where have I heard that before?" Drew asked looking at Paul, he shrugged and seemed like he didn't care.

"Don't worry about it, besides it's not the Rocket Household, more of the Aki household. Did you forget that they adopted me idiot?" I rolled my eyes and stopped at the class door.

"Well Mr. Red head, we are to class and if you don't want to get caught by Lance you should go," Silver realized that the point of ditching was to not get caught and not get caught by Lance fled from the scene as fast as he could.

I knocked on the door and when Marina opened it she glared, "You had to come back didn't you?" We shrugged and walked into the room and sat down at our desks. They opened their books to the page that we needed and he started to teach.

**Roxie's POV**

I was in my first period. Oh, how I hated this period! But yet love it... Makes no sence, what-so-ever. It was boring which was perfect for Daydreaming. I was too busy daydreaming about my next dance rehearsal, which was today. I didnt notice the new kid sit next to me. He poked me on my side, I yelped. I hate it when people do that. I glared at him.

He had white shaggy hair, almost like a surfer, crystal blue eyes, and pale white skin. He had a grin on his face. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, baggy jeans, a white hat with 'Alex' wrote on it in cursive, and black and white converse. He also had a ying and yang necklace around him. I kinda wanted to touch his hair, I thought it was cool.

"Hey, Im Alex. Whats your name?" He asked me, great... Annoying boy... This is my day!

"Ro-" I started but got cut off by one of the bitches infront of me.

"Im Annabelle! Its very nice to meet you, Ally!" She batted her eyelashes. Disgusting!

"Ha! I _never _heard one guy say that to you. Haha Funny!" I smirked at her glaring figure. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Alex growled, "Don't Ever call me 'Ally'." I smirked wider as she turned back around. We make a pretty good team.

We didnt talk to eachother anymore, until I started to put my earphones on to listen to music on my Ipod. "Hey, What was your name?" He asked.

"Roxie" I said. He smiled, "Can you show me around the school?"

"Schedule." I ordered holding out my hand. He handed it to me.

**First Hour: Science, King**

**Second Hour: Math, Carol**

**Third Hour: English, Lucian**

**Fourth Hour: Gym, Bruno**

**Fifth Hour: History, Cynthia**

**Sixth Hour: Chior, Mary**

**Seventh Hour: Art, Will**

I nodded, "You almost have me with all my classes" I looked up to him. He smiled again. "I guess I'll show you around" I put on my earphones and watched the teacher teach.

**Lunch (Roxie's POV)**

I hurried to lunch, apple in hand and my Kirlia's pokeball in the other. I made it to our table just in time. I saw everyone and... Alex?

"Hey Roxie!" He grinned. I sat down next to Luna. I waved to him and started to munch on my apple, really fast. The boys stared at me. "Roxie has somewhere to go every Wensday" Luna explained. The boys nodded and started to eat.

Once I was done, I looked at Alex. "Can I barrow your hat?" I asked. He nodded and handed me his hat. I took it along with Luna's Water bottle. "Thanks little Moon" I waved bye and ran off.

**Misty's POV**

I watched as Ash ate his fourth tray of food. Where did it all go? I continued to eat until music started to play and the curtains began to rise.

_Ah Ah Aha (Flygon flew out from behind the curtains and flew around)_

_Party in the open evening, baby! (Stopped shaking her hips and turned slightly round, tilting Alex's hat)_

_I want to party (Stopped shaking her hips again and spun around)_  
><em>I want to samba<em>  
><em>I want to party<em>  
><em>I want to samba<em>

_I want to party_  
><em>And live my life<em>  
><em>I want to party <em>  
><em>And fly (Did a back flip and landed on Flygons back now flying around)<em>

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_  
><em>But you are a bird<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, you're right, (Put her finger to her lip)<em>  
><em>So let me fly just like a rocket, then (Put her hands up like an airplane)<em>  
><em>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (Jumped down and landed on her feet on the ground)<em>  
><em>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (Shook her fingers and hips) <em>

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party (Spun around)_  
><em>All I want is to be free, and rock my body (Did a cartwheel)<em>  
><em>Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life (Took off the hat and spun it aound on her finger)<em>  
><em>In Rio<em>  
><em>Cause in Rio<em>  
><em>In Rio, I realize (Tapped my head)<em>

_I want to party _  
><em>I want to samba<em>  
><em>I want to party<em>  
><em>And fly (Did a backflip again)<em>

_I'm that samba, samba (Pointed to herself)_

_Master, master, master_  
><em>Master, master (Did cartwheels and flips)<em>

_Who shouts out? (What sign with her hands)_  
><em>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<em>  
><em>Blaster, blaster, blaster (Hit and kicked the air)<br>_  
><em>You dance fast, (Pointed to the crowd)<em>  
><em>But I dance faster, faster, faster<em>  
><em>Faster, faster (Moved her feet fast)<em>

_You're too slow (Pointed to Flygon)_  
><em>You need to catch up (Got off the stage)<em>

_You can dance, and dance, but I..._

_I want to party (Got on a table and kicked her feet very fast like before)_  
><em>I want to samba<em>  
><em>I want to party <em>  
><em>I want to samba<em>

_I want to party_  
><em>And live my life <em>  
><em>I want to party<em>  
><em>And fly (Did a backflip off the table and landed on Flygon)<em>

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_lalalalalalalalalalalala (Put her hands up like a big finish)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

We all clapped as she bowed her hat in her hand, Flygon bowing with her. She smiled, "Thank you, people! Cant wait to perform for you next week" She winked, returned Flygon with a 'You were awesome' and walked off stage. She jogged over to us.

"Im tired" She sat down next to her sister and set her head down on the table. "So tired" She murrmered. "That was awesome, Roxie!" I exclaimed. "Yah, thats why you clap" She yawned. "I'ma sleep in my next class" She stated. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Ash?" I asked.

He looked up from drinking his soda. "Wanna walk to our next class" I asked. He nodded and got up with me following.


	2. A Fight With Ursula

**Hey this is ninetailsgirl94 thank you people for reviewing our story! We didn't put a Disclaimer so we have Luna and Sabby to do it for us! Yaaaay.**

**Sabby: Is she always like that?**

**Luna: Yep, she is where I get my hyperness from since I'm her OC.**

**Me: Get on with the Disclaimer?**

**Luna & Sabby: sorry! Anyways Sky's Soul of Beautiful Roses and ninetailsgirl94 does not own Pokemon or the songs used in this story at all. But they do own us, Roxie and Alex!**

**Me: Thanks kids. **

**Misty's POV**

I led Ash all the way to the Gym that we will have with all the girls, I can't wait to see what Luna comes up with today in order to get out of class.

"Hey you must be Ash; my name is Melody, nice to meet you." I sent Melody a glare as she stood in front of Ash and shook his hand, she twirled her long brown hair around and acted so innocent which I knew she wasn't! If it wasn't for her older sister being a senior and a popular senior she wouldn't act like this today!

Believe it or not but back in Kanto before I met the girls Melody and I were best friends. But then she started to hang out with Ursula, Annabelle, Brianna and the clones whom follow them and try to be like them.

Melody was still giving Ash the goofy love struck eyes, "Hey Melody why don't you go and mess with Jack or did you two already break up?" I looked over to see the girls walking up with the guys following behind.

"Huh, oh it's Dee-Dee" She snapped, I saw a vain twitch in Dawn's forehead and glared at her, May held her back as we watched to the Gym and ignored Melody.

"So Luna what are you going to do now that it is time for Gym with Bruno." I asked and smirked when she froze and made a thinking face.

"Well umm… Oh I got it, I can't play today because um, my dad called and has some ruins he wants me to study for his work as a ranger!" She held up a finger with a grin on her face.

"Sorry little moon you used that yesterday, and I think he is catching on to all your Missions for your dad." Dawn replied rubbing the back of her head.

"Your dad's a Pokemon ranger… and you study ruins for him… or is that a lie?" Sebastian I believe his name was asked and leaned over close to Luna and had a smirk on his face.

"No that is not a lie, my dad is really a Pokemon ranger and he really does have me study the ruins for him, it's my little job!" Just then a red light came from Luna's belt and a yellow Riolu stood in front of us and hugged Luna's legs, she smiled and picked him up.

"Aww there's my Riolu!" she giggled and hugged it close. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked at it.

"Cool." The guys agreed as we walked into the class. Bruno was sitting on the benchers and talking to someone. Most likely Lance, the bell rung and he hung up. And took roll call, he stopped and looked at Luna.

"Well Luna what is it today?" Bruno asked, we all grinned as Luna rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, well you see…" Luna started and looked down, Riolu looked at Luna with a confused look before it clicked and he started to cry.

"Oh I need to take care of Rio he is only a baby after all!" She rocked Riolu and smiled innocent. Bruno just held a blank face and pointed to the locker rooms.

"Sorry, its dodge ball day so go change new students, I know you don't have a change of clothes so you can either play in your normal clothes and get all stinky for next class or you can sit out until you have clothes for class." Bruno explained as we walked to the girls' locker room.

"Luna I have a perfect plan! We will get hit first that way we can sit out and not have to play!" Dawn explained, Luna nodded and they skipped out of the locker room once we were all changed into our short shorts and tank tops, this is the only class we can get away with wearing short shorts in and some girls were happy about that.

"Why Dawn, don't you look cute in that outfit, but then again you always look cute in anything you wear." Dawn jumped back and let out a yelp as Conway sneaked up behind her. She backed away and hides behind me but tried to not show it.

"Oh, hi Conway how are you today?" Dawn asked with a smile trying to be polite but still freaked out by him. To tell the truth he freaks me out as well, hell he freaks Roxie out and Roxie isn't freaked out by that much stuff!

"Alright line up everyone!" We knew this by now, we all stood in a line but made sure that there was someone in the middle of us as he gave us numbers for which teams we are on. "One," he said to Dawn and she went to the left. He pointed to Melody who went over to the right for team two. Ash and Drew were picked to be on team two along with Roxie, Alex and Gary. That left me, Dawn, Paul, Sebastian, May, Leaf, and Luna on this team.

Leaf and I were two of the good players, so this shouldn't be too bad as long as the boys are good at sports! Bruno placed some dodge balls in a line and stepped back, he looked at both sides then blew his whistle singling for us to go, we took off running for the balls, and I grabbed two while Leaf grabbed two as well.

I threw a ball right at Melody which landed in the chest; I smirked as she wobbled over to the stands and sat down I felt proud as I watched her but I still dodged this ball which attacked me, I ended up hitting Dawn who let out a yelp, May laughed at her as she walked back only for May to get hit in the gut by Drew who smirked and flicked his hair out of his face.

May sent him a glare and went to join Dawn. I glanced over at Luna who was jumping out of the way from balls. She moved with grace but still ended up getting hit in the leg by Roxie, she smirked as Luna walked to the girls.

Sebastian frowned and took a ball that was on the ground and threw it at Roxie only for Alex to block it with one of the balls he had. He smirked at Sebastian before he got hit in the head with a ball that Paul threw.

Paul kept a blank face as we cheered him on, he was good at dodging, and he dodged everything Drew and Ash threw at him along with Conway and Roxie. I took the chance and threw one at Ash getting him in the gut; he let out a breath and sent a glare which turned into a smile as he walked to the stands.

"So Misty, can we go to the gym after school? I wanna go for a swim and I'm sure your dying to swim, huh?" Leaf asked, I nodded but frowned.

"Sorry, I have swim practice after school, Crasher Wake isn't going to go easy and let me skip one practice to hang out at the gym. Besides, Luna has book club today and May Soft ball." I said and dodged a ball. "Besides doesn't Roxie have Art Club today as well?" I added, Leaf shrugged and threw a ball hitting Drew in the back.

Leaving mainly Roxie who we needed to take out, we glanced at each other and got ready to throw, she looked ready to go but before we could throw another ball hit her shoulder. Bruno blew his whistle and held an arm up to our side.

We cheered and looked at the time, we have enough time to play maybe two more games before we had to change back and go to fifth hour. Great science what fun that will be, "How about after all the clubs we take a shopping trip? My chain to my mom's necklace broke and I need to get a new one!" Luna said running over to us.

"When did it break?" I asked Luna, she frowned.

"Third Hour, Ursula got her hands on it when I had to fix my hair since Elizabeth took it out when I was doing my work! If my dad finds out that it broke he will be so mad! He got it for mom after they have been together for almost a year!" Luna cried and got ready for the game to start.

When Bruno thought we were ready he blew his whistle and we raced to the Balls, "Hey Luna, I heard your necklace broke, to bad maybe you should get a better chain or not wear a stupid key necklace." Elizabeth said as she took a ball and threw it at Roxie.

Luna glared at her and glanced at the ball in her head and at how far Elizabeth was to her. She smirked and threw it right for her head making her fall flat on her face. "Bruno! Luna just hit me with the ball while I'm on her team!" she wined. Bruno blew his whistle making the game pause.

"Luna on the benchers now" he said with a bored tone, Luna smiled and threw her ball at Elizabeth again before walking to the benchers.

May, Dawn, Leaf, Roxie and I stared at her for a second before we cheered and got glares from the bitches. Bruno walked over to Luna and talked with her; Sebastian walked over to me and asked what happened and why Luna attacked like that.

"Well let's just say that Elizabeth and Luna don't get a long, since grade school they just couldn't become friends no matter how many times Luna tried, so they became rivals. She steals Luna's Boyfriends, or the guys that she likes she steals them away." I explained as we dodged a few dodge balls and returned fire.

"So the necklace thing what's that about?" He asked.

"Oh well you remember that key necklace she had on? Well her dad bought that for her mom when they were dating before she was born and a few days before her mom died she gave her the necklace, it means everything to Luna and Roxie." Dawn explained as she dodged a ball with Leaf's help.

Sebastian frowned and threw a ball hitting Conway; he pushed up his glasses and went back to the benchers. "I'm just surprised that she hit Lizzie twice! She sucks at hitting the mark! Remember when we tried to fire a bow and arrow! We had to make sure everyone was behind Bruno and then it even found a way to hit a tree… BEHIND us!" May exclaimed as she got hit by Roxie.

"Hey Luna may suck at sports but she is still my BABY sister so if you don't wanna get hurt then play!" May made a face and went back to sit next to Luna who had a huge smile on her face, Sebastian had a confused look but it went away when he got hit with a ball.

"Dude, eye on the ball at all times!" Drew shouted from his side and laughed flicking his hair out of his face and making the girls on his team squeal… that is until he got hit.

"Like you said Drew, keep your eye on the ball." Paul said and easily dodged Ash's and Alexander's attacks.

"Alright kids, go shower and change go to class." Bruno shouted, put the dodge balls away and went to change.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Did you have to throw so hard?" Drew pouted as he rubbed his gut and shoulder as we walked out of the locker room.

Paul just grinned, "You're the one who doesn't pay attention and always tries to show off to the girls… who are way too young for you might I add." Paul replied Alex elbowed Paul and Drew in the shoulders.

"Shut up the both of you or others will hear. It's bad enough we have to deal with those dogs." He hissed as he waited for the bell to ring, I looked over at the girls and frowned as I watched some random boy talking to Luna and she was talking back and giggling.

"Hey Bassy why are you growling?" Drew asked, I not only glared at him for calling me that but for him noticing that I was growling even before I did!

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Bassy? I'm fine with Sabby but no Bassy!" I hissed only for someone to giggle.

We turned around and saw the girls' laughing at the nickname Drew calls me for fun. "Bassy? Thats funny!" Roxie laughed, I sent them all a glare as they all joined in on making fun of me.

"It's not Bassy its Sebastian or Sabby!" I hissed and walked to class with Luna showing me the way to Computer that I had with the guys besides Alex who has History now.

**Dawn's POV**

I hate History and with Stupid Elizabeth and Ursula, at least I had Alex and Roxie with me. May was in Science and Misty was in English along with Leaf. "Hey Dawn!" I turned around only to be attacked by Marina and Lyra, they smiled and Lyra spoke up. "So I heard Luna hit Elizabeth twice even though she sucks at throwing and hitting the mark!" I nodded and waved to some freshman mainly, Trip and Iris. They were walking with the Triplets who also waved.

"Wow you girls know a lot of people huh?" Alex asked; Roxie nodded with a grin.

"Yep, we do know a lot of people that's what makes us Popular in this school… well as sophomores at least. We have friends in every grade which is pretty cool, over there are our freshman friends plus Lyra here," Roxie said pointing to Lyra who waved with a smile. "The triplets over there are our junior friends." She added pointing to Chili, Cress and Cilan.

"We are the sophomores, and our senior friends don't have any classes down this hall but we will see them sooner or later." She finished and walked into class taking her seat.

"Well I can't wait to meet these senior friends of yours." Alex smirked, Cynthia wasn't here yet so Alex just sat down at the empty desk next to Roxie.

"New kid get up here now. Lyra, get to class or your teacher will count you late and I'm not going to write you a note so you better hurry." Cynthia said walking in the class, nose in her book that she was reading which read "Sinnoh Myths".

Lyra let out a yelp as she ran out of the class and to her English class. Alex walked up to Cynthia's desk and waited. He handed her his schedule and she took it reading it then nodding. "Alright I'm sure you know where the Library is by now, get your book and come right back here, if you're not back after a while I'll have to send Garchomp to get you. Now we don't want that do we class?" Cynthia asked with a smirk as she lowered her book and placed a book mark in it.

"It would be funny to see the new kid get in trouble his first day of school." A random student in class said making us laugh.

Alex rolled his eyes and nodded, Cynthia handed him a note and he left. "Oh does anyone know if he got his Locker yet? If not then I'll send him to his third hour class." Roxie nodded and took out her history book.

We waited a while until Alex came back and sat down next to Roxie, we turned to the page Cynthia asked for and we listened as she talked about the three lake guardians, now I wasn't a fan of History but I did like stories about the Lake guardians.

"So Dawn, you usually would fall asleep by now but you seem to be wide awake right now. Like the lake guardians?" I yelped and covered my mouth as Cynthia looked over at me. I gave her an innocent smile and looked down at my book.

She went back to talking and I sent a glare to the person who said it… which was Conway! Arceus how I wish Misty was here! Or at least that Roxie sat behind me but no it was Conway! "Shh," I whispered and looked at the front only for Cynthia to be right in front of me.

"Would you like to tell me what you're talking about Dawn?" she asked with a bored look in her Silver eyes. I shook my head and looked down into my book; Cynthia laughed and went back to teaching.

After time passed the bell rung, "Alright I want you to do the questions on page two-fifteen question one though twelve due tomorrow!" she shouted as we ran out the class.

"So Alexander you have Choir next with Roxie and Leaf." I replied as I skipped out of class, I had a business class next and it is boring! I had no friends in there and it's full of the clones. Hopefully one of the new kids will be in it.

"Hey Dee-Dee, are you ready for Business and personal finances?" Ursula asked as she walked by us, she was holding a key in her hands that I knew did not belong to her.

"My name is Dawn! DAWN! Not Dee-Dee and that Key does not belong to you!" I snapped and tried to take the key back.

"Sure, sure Dawn, whatever you say Dee-Dee. Besides, this key would look much better around my neck instead of someone who can't even find a perfect chain to keep it on!" Ursula said as she walked away.

"Hey Ursula," Roxie said, with her head down and a shadow covering her eyes because of her hair.

"What do you wa-" She started but didn't get to finish because she wasn't able to finish since Roxie punches her in the nose, "OW! HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted.

"That is for taking Luna's key. Now give it back." She said and held her hand out to the necklace. Ursula didn't even attempt to give it since she attacked Roxie and did the classic move to a cat fight, pulled the hair!

"That is it!" Roxie cried as she flipped Ursula over and kicked her in the side. She landed in a few punches to the boobs, gut and really everywhere she could until Alex grabbed her and Sebastian grabbed Ursula and pulled the two apart.

"Roxie I thought you would know better to start a fight by now… well what are all you doing? Get back to class all of you!" Cynthia snapped at us, Alex and Sebastian still held onto the girls to keep them from attacking each other.

"Ursula, the key please," Cynthia said and held her hand out to take the Key, Ursula handed it to her and she let out a breath. "Come along girls, time to call your parents." They groaned but followed Cynthia like they were told.

"Get to class!" Lucian snapped, we all hurried off to class since we were all late because of the little fight.

**Roxies POV**

I followed Cynthia, glaring at Ursula. She was glaring back. We walked in the front office. We sat down, distantly away from eachother. She is such a bitch! I know dad will belive me when it comes to the necklace."Ursula, tell me your side of the story" Cynthia said.

"Well, Roxie here, just lashed out at me like I was a peice of meat. And I didnt do Anything to her!" Ursula exclaimed. "Roxie?" Cynthia gesure to me. "Ursula took my sister, Luna, necklace. I told her to give it back and she wouldnt so I punched her" I said it like no big deal.

"Is this her key?" The tcher asked, holding up Luna's key. "Yes" I said while Ursula said "No, I found it on the ground." I snarled at her, "After you ripped it off her neck!" Ursula looked tooken back. "I would never do such a thing!"

I looked back, "Can I please have the key and I'll leave her alone and take my referral" I frowned. "After we call your father, then yes" Cynthia picked up the phone. I nodded, she knew my phone number by heart so I didnt need to tell her.

"Mr. Riche? This is Roxie's teacher, Cynthia. Roxie got into another fight" She claimed. She paused. "Yes she is" He probably asked if I was going to get another referral, I shrugged.

"Thank you for awnsering, good bye Mr. Riche" She hung up. "Here" Cynthia tossed me the key, I thanked her. "Go off, I'll give yu your reffral later" She smiled, I smiled back and walked out the room.

I walked in class, Chior. My favorite class of the day! I walked over to Leaf. "Roxie, where were you?" The teaher asked. "Office" I replied. "Fight?" He asked, I nodded. He sighed and geustered me up next to him.

"Here's an example to not get in trouble" He rubbed my head, I nodded him off me. "Anyway, Roxie, sing this line for the class" He pointed to a line from a song. I nodded, and began to sing.

_"Im sorry, so sorry,_

_Im sorry its like this,_

_Im sorry, so sorry,_

_Im sorry we do this"_

The class clapped, "Thank you for appoligizing for the class, now sit down" The teacher (I forgot his name) Said. I gapped, walked to my seat next to Leaf and Chris. People laughed at my face.

"Hey Devil" I turned. Chris. "Dont talk to me" I turned back around but he held my face, I snatched it away. "I like your voice" He leaned close. I scooted away from him. He held my seat from going back.

I saw a pencil hit his head. We turned around. "Dont touch her" Alex snarled, I laughed at Chris's shocked face. He got up along with Alex. "You dont want to fight with me" Chris stated.

"I win against bulls, I obviously can win against you" Alex looked furious. Chris raised his fist up to hit Alex's face. I got infront of him, hoping he would stop. He didnt, and punched my face. I looked back, holding my cheek.

Alex didnt even wait to punch in back in the face. "Alex, You dont want to get in trouble on your first day" I held his fist back for another punch at Chris. He settled down and sat on his chair.

"Dont try anything again" I could hear him mutter. "Yeah right" I heard Chris scoff. I sighed and rolled my eyes, Chris was going to try somthing later.


	3. Baby Videos

_**Ninetailsgirl94: Heeeey everyone what's up? Sorry to keep you waiting for Chapter three! **_

_**Roxie: Yeah what she said!**_

_**Alex: *using his British accent* Yes Sorry for the short delay!**_

_**Ninetailsgirl94: We just want to answer some reviews before we start the story because this is how I can reply!**_

_**PerkPearlyPanini, Thank you so much for your review! You just noticed that this story is with Sky's Soul of Beautiful Roses? XD Nice! If it wasn't me as I would have been like "Oh hey look this person is writing something with someone awesome!"**_

_**I actually always wanted to do something like this so I'm having fun!**_

_**Roxie: And that was the only Review for Chapter two!**_

_**Alexander: Could we have a little more? At least three for this chapter please? If you do then there will be some cute moments!**_

_**Ninetailsgirl94: Listen to the Sexy Alexander XD get it gets it! Ain't that right Roxie? Thinking of a book so let's get on with the story!**_

Dawn's POV

"Yay, it is time to go home! I can't wait to get some tasty snacks and train with my Pokemon!" I cheered but then remembered that I had to stay after school and wait for the others and their clubs.

I let out a sigh and went to the library, "Troublesome where are you going?" I heard someone say and ignored them thinking they were talking to someone else. "Troublesome don't ignore me, it's rude!" I felt a hand on my shoulder which spun me around. I stared at Paul with a blank face and felt a faint blush form on my face.

"Were you calling me… troublesome?" I asked in a calm voice, when Paul nodded I glared at him. "First my name isn't troublesome it's Dawn. And I'm going to book club since I missed it last time!" I snapped and turned my back to him making my way to the club. Paul simply followed in silence when we get there I went straight to Luna only to find that she was talking with Sebastian and they were laughing.

"Hey Nar I thought you were going to try out for the swim team." Paul said taking a seat next to me. Sebastian shot up and ran out the door.

"Thanks Paul I completely forgot!" Sebastian called over his shoulder as he ran out the door and to the gym. Luna pouted and took out her book and started to read.

"How far are you in the book Dawn?" Luna asked, I looked over and took out the book and checked.

"I'm to chapter thirty, theses chapters are like only two pages long! That's awesome!" I exclaimed, Luna laughed and nodded.

"Yo," We looked up at Silver as he sat down in the seat and put his feet on the table.

"What are you doing here Mr. Ditcher?" Luna asked with a grin as Lyra and Crystal came in and took their seats, Luna glanced at Lyra then at Silver.

"Silver get ya feet off the table, this isn't a barn!" Mrs. Aloe said as she pushed his feet off the table, he sat up and nodded, he had a slight fear for her, after she beat tried to kill him with a book last year he never got over it.

Now the story behind that is, Silver was battling Ethan, Jimmy's younger brother and it just so happened to be in the little court yard outside the library that we were allowed to go to get some air and have a training session. But they got out of hand and almost destroyed the place.

They both ended up in a tie before of Watchog who stopped their attacks, Mrs. Aloe then came out with two heavy books and chucked them at the boys, it missed Jimmy completely but it nicked Silver's forehead, he wasn't too happy about that but it left her with respect whenever she was around him… and he was always scared.

Mrs. Aloe went to her seat and started the club meeting about how far we got and what has happened during it. Luna wasn't allowed to talk since she has read the series so many times, we voiced what we thought what was going to happen next and mainly stuff like that, as the time went on we goofed off and let the new kids in the club catch up to where we were.

Luna and Sebastian went back to talking when he got back from the pool; Silver and Lyra were arguing about something and what not, Paul was amused at it so he simply watched. Sebastian patted Paul's shoulder, "Dude your staring!" Paul looked away and at Sebastian with a blank face.

Sebastian gave him a worried look but Paul just stared, Luna and I glanced at each other confused then asked Sebastian what was wrong. "Oh… That's Paul he likes to stare off into space sometimes, it's where he gets ideas to write his short stories!" Sebastian laughed.

Paul snapped out of it and glared at Sebastian, "Ideas for short stories that I write? I'm going to kill you." Paul said in an emotionless voice, Sebastian laughed and rubbed his head, we rolled our eyes and packed our stuff and left.

"Oh you think that will work? Well try this!" A voice said; we all glanced at each other as we made our way to the gym lobby where the talking was coming from.

"Oh I think I just killed you… oh wait I did because I totally just stabbed you with my spoon!" a voice that this time I remembered as May said.

"Um, what's going on?" We turned around as Roxie, Leaf, Gary, and Alex walked up. They seemed confused by what was going on as did the rest of us.

We walked up and just stared at May and Drew as they used spoons to attack each other, Misty and Ash were watching and laughing their butts off. "Oh, Dawn, Luna, Roxie, Lyra, Marina and the guys over here get front row seats!" Misty called us over; we went over to her and sat down on the stairs to watch.

Ash had a sheet of paper with two columns one that said MAY and the other that said DREW, I glanced at the scores and tried not to laugh, May was winning by thirty points while Drew had zero.

The others looked as well and they laughed, Paul looked annoyed though, "Arceus Drew, losing to a girl you just met, that's sad, and here I thought you were the best at spoon wars." Paul teased with a crocked grin, it kind of scared me so I backed away closer to Luna and Roxie.

"Come on May! I want to go to the mall and by a new chain for my key!" Luna exclaimed as Roxie tossed her, her key. She smiled and held it tight and kept an eye out for Ursula.

"What does that key go to anyways?" Ash asked walking next to Luna, his Pikachu on his head… when did I not notice that Pikachu? Oh well.

Luna and Roxie looked at each other then looked at the rest of us girls and she smirked, "Oh well Ash, you see. This Key is really the key to my heart, only the right person can use it to open up my heart. It was how my mom and Dad got together, because of this special key!" Luna spun around and held up her key with both hands as if it was her Excalibur.

"No, no my little moon, you got it wrong, if it wasn't for that one day on the couch when they shared their first kiss they wouldn't be together… or was it cause of a stupid movie?" Roxie asked wrapping her arms around Luna's shoulders.

Alex and Sebastian just stared at them as we walked I swear they would be drooling right now if they didn't have control like they are showing they do. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I need to head home, I bet my sisters have been giving badges out to random people since they are too lazy to battle themselves!" Misty complained.

"Aww, but those shows are so cute and romantic! Your sisters are so amazing at acting! And the Pokemon there are so amazing and beautiful!" I exclaimed, Piplup came out of his Pokeball at that moment and hopped onto my shoulder nodding away. "See even Piplup agrees… then again they let Piplup join in just for the pool." I giggled and rubbed Piplup's head.

"So you family owns a water gym?" Sebastian said with a smile, Misty nodded and let her Azumarill out and held it close. Ash looked at Azumarill and played with it the best he could while it was in Misty's arms.

Somehow we all ended up going to Luna's and Roxie's house, it didn't seem like anyone was home so Luna and Roxie just went to the kitchen and made something to eat…

"LUNA GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN BEFORE YOU CATCH THAT TOWEL ON FIRE!" Roxie screamed; Luna came running out of the kitchen with a burning towel not even a second later.

"Piplup use bubble beam to put the fire out!" I ordered quickly, Azumarill used water gun as well. Luna was frowning as she threw the now damp towel away.

"Awe man that's the thirteenth towel this week, daddy is going to be mad at me!" she complained and plopped down on her couch.

"Luna is that you? I smell smoke," a new voice came in, the guys seemed confused and that was when Luna jumped up, with a huge smile on her face. Gary also seemed excited for some reason. We looked over at the little office area that was in the downstairs of the house to find Professor Oak walking out.

Luna attacked him with a death hug but it wasn't a tight, tight hug. "Grandpa what are you doing here?" Gary asked; Luna looked at him with a confused look.

"Gary, you know Grandpa Oak… or really Grandpa Oak is your Grandpa?" Luna asked confused, Gary and Professor Oak nodded.

"I thought I told you the other day that my grandson and his friends were going to be starting your school today… Oh well I guess I forgot," he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I believe you forgot to say something along those lines last time you were here." An older but young voice compared to Professor Oak said. Luna waved as did the rest of us.

"Hi Daddy," Luna said and went to hug him; he smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hey if it isn't little Gary, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, boy have you grown up," Gary actually blushed a little and looked away from everyone. Drew and Paul started to make fun of Gary for it.

"Hey Luna I know you're not allowed anywhere near stuff that can catch on fire but where did we hide the stash of Dr. Pepper from dad… oh… hi daddy…" Roxie said and gave a nervous smile. Their dad just stared at them.

"Baby dolls… You hid Dr. Pepper from me… why?" He pouted which made the girls blush and hide. The boys were standing there sort of awkward at not being introduced yet.

Their dad glanced at them and gave a small glare before held his hand out for whoever could reach him first. It just so happened to be Alexander, they locked eyes for a second before introduced each other, "That is a nice firm handshake you have there." Alexander gave him a small smile and a nod.

Next there was Paul, then Drew, Sebastian and Ash. They got to know each other and told some jokes that only guys would think is funny, we rolled our eyes and went to help Roxie in the kitchen. Since Luna can't cook they left it to Roxie. Lilly would cook but she is always out so never has the time to cook. She is struggling to become a famous singer with her friend Amaya so they are almost never home and when they are Lilly is always trying to get in enough time with Luna since they are best friends.

When Luna isn't home but their dad is she helps out around the house, she is sort of on homebound but she still gets to go to school when she needs to. Their dad was glad that she goes to school and that when she's on tour she studies even if she was eighteen she still hasn't graduated yet so she wanted to finish school while on the road I think she is home today though.

"Hey daddy… what are you looking at?" Luna asked from the living room, we shared a glance before we put the stuff we had down and peeked out the door way to the kitchen and saw that the boys were looking over their dads shoulder and had smirks on their faces as they looked at the baby pictures.

"Hmm?" Their dad looked up and gave Luna a smile, "Oh, hi Babe Doll, want to look at the old pictures with me? Professor Oak and I were looking at them before you came home. I guess the boys wanted to see them as well." Mr. Riche said and patted the spot next to him.

Luna went over and sat down and frowned, "Did you really have to take a picture of that?" Luna asked pointing to one picture, I got curious and went over to see which one it was.

I blushed at remembering that picture, it was when we were younger, it was the first time that I went to Kanto, the place Leaf, Misty, and the Riches are from. Professor Rowan and my dad were going to Kanto to talk with Professor Oak. So dad decided to take me, mom and my older brother with them, I never got to meet the Professor that day but I did meet the girls.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

It was a nice day when we got to Pallet town so daddy and Grandpa Rowan could see this Oak person, mommy took Diamond and I to the park to play while Daddy worked, I was so excited to play at the new playground, I hope it's different than the one back home.

Mom was laughing away as we pulled her to the park, Diamond was upset since he missed Pearl but we told him that he could call Pearl when we get to the hotel room we are staying at. He also wanted to play. When we got there, four people were already there, they were three girls who had pink, blonde and blue hair. They were all around the age of fourteen so I'm guessing that they are triplets. Then the younger one had orange hair that was tied into a side pony tail, and cerulean eyes.

Mom went over and sat on a bench while Diamond went straight to playing on the swings, I went over to join him and got in, and pushed myself to swing another group of people came, only this time it was two girls and a little boy who had bright red hair, and looked nothing like the girls.

The oldest told them to go play and sat down next to mommy, there they started to talk and laugh, Diamond and I glanced at each other and watched the two new kids stood there, the girl tried to get the younger boy to play but he just stood there with a blank face, he didn't try to play with her.

She made a face and went to play, the young boy went over to I think their mom and sat down next to her. She rubbed his head and watched the girl. She went to play with the orange head and Diamond looked at me. "Go pway with them Dawn, you don't want to pway with your big bwother." I made a face and went over to them. They looked at me with a weird look before they said anything.

"Hi, I'm Leaf, what's your name?" The girl who came with the little boy said and held her hand out. I took it and gave a weak smile.

"My name is Dawn… nice to meet you. That's my older bwother Diamond." I said pointing to Diamond.

"Hi Dawn, I'm Misty, the girls over there are Lilly, Violet and Daisy, they are my older sisters." Orange hair said I smiled and we played together for what felt like hours.

"Um, can we..." One girl started, we turned and looked over at her, and she had pale skin but bright blue green eyes with brown hair that went to her shoulder.

"Play with you?" The other girl said, she looked just like the first girl but she was shyer since she was hiding behind the first one. Only her hair was a little past her shoulders and her bangs covered her forehead.

"Sure!" I said with a smile and held my hand out, "I'm Dawn, it's nice to meet you!" I said with a huge smile, the girls giggled and held their hands out.

"Hi I'm Roxianne/Luna" They both said at the same time, so it was hard to tell who said who at first, it didn't help that they both had almost the same voice!

"Hi I'm Leaf, and this is Misty, the boy other there is my foster brother Silver," Leaf said with a smile and waved over at Silver, he ignored her and snuggled into the older woman. I noticed that three new people were here as well. There was a short woman with super long curly dark brown hair, and matching eyes. She had pale skin and was holding a little girl in her arms who was asleep.

The woman was red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, around her neck was a really pretty key! The young girl next to her looked maybe two years older than us. She had long light brown that was straight and went down her back; she had sky blue eyes unlike the woman she was with.

"Who's that pretty lady over there?" A new voice asked, we looked over to find a woman holding the hand of a baby walking up. She took a seat on the bench and let out a breath, we looked at the little girl, she had her hair in pig tails as she ran up with a boy who had black hair and red eyes, he completely left the girl and went to play with Diamond, the girls ignored him and waited to see who the lady and this new girl was.

"That's our mommy!" Luna and Roxie said at the same time in their cute little girl voice. The girls awed at her and looked at the new little girl who joined them. "Who you?" the girls asked.

"I'm May! May Maple, nice to meet all of you!" May said with a huge smile that held a missing tooth in the front.

We soon started to play and we also became best friends. They played all the way until it was time for them to leave for dinner. "But mommy we don't wanna go!" The twins complained as they clung to their moms dress. She gave them a sorry look each.

"I got it; I will let you all right on Ayla." Luna's and Roxie's mother said. Their eyes grew the size of dinner plates and said bye to the others and took either their moms free hand or their older sister's hand.

The girl's waved at us as they left, mom called me and told me it was time to go as well. As we left I waved goodbye to the others and joined my mom to meet Daddy for dinner.

* * *

><p>"I remember that day!" Luna exclaimed, the boys started to stare, she hid behind her dad just like when she was little. "Yeah me too!" I smiled. The next picture was of Roxie and Luna hugging.<p>

"Who's who?" Sebastian asked. Thier dad pointed to the girl on the right, "Thats Roxie. We always know who is who because Luna is on the left aand Roxie is on the right. Do you get it?" He explained. "I get it!" May laughed, as well as Leaf and I. Roxie went off to get the snacks as their father got up.

"I'll be back" He walked off. Roxie came back with a plate full of cookies. Mm! Chocolate chip!Chocolate chip! I took one of the oozy cookies and took a bite. Roxie was a good cook when it comes to snacks and stuff!

"I'm back and smelling cookies" Dad took a cookie and took a bite out of it. "What cha' got there daddy?" Roxie asked pointing to the rectangular box in his hand. "This is something you'd find funny" He smirked. She shrugged confusedness off her shoulders. Dad got down to the VCR and started to play the tape.

_Running across the room and two year old Roxie banged into the sliding glass door. She dropped down on her butt and started to cry._

"Who was that?" Drew asked. "Roxie" As by her said name she blushed. From there on there dad started to tell them who was who.

_A three year old Roxie sat on a chair while Luna rocked it hard. "Not so hard, baby!" Her mother called from behind the camera. Luna rocked it so hard her head banged in with the dresser behind her. She stopped and looked at her mom with a sad face then went back to rocking like nothing happened._

_The five year old twins were walking down Disney Street, they stopped when they saw Mickey. Luna hid behind Roxie, "Don't worry! I'll protect you Moonie!" Roxie walked up with Luna close behind, but when the mouse turned to them they screamed and ran away. "Giant roach!" Roxie screamed. Mom laughed and comforted them._

_"Daddy! Daddy! Can we get another dolly? Mommy said we could! Can we?" A six year old Luna said as she climbed onto her fathers lap. He was at his desk working on a assignment from his commanding ranger. He paused and glanced down at the girl on his knee and smiled, "Baby doll, its late and daddy has to work tomorrow okay?" He asked. Luna pouted and gave him the big blue eyes. He stared at her before he pulled her into a bear hug and rubbed his cheeks on hers. "Daddy! To hairy!" Luna giggled. "Roxie! Help! Help!" She added. Roxie ran in and attacked their dad with tickles. "Oh I see you want the claw don't you!" Their dad said In a playful voice. Both girls screamed and ran away to their mom. "Mommy! Help!"_

_A six year old Roxie came out of the barber crying about her new hair cut. "Mommy! I hate my hair!" She cried. "Do you want it all off?" Mom laughed at her husbands saying. Roxie nodded and looked over to Luna. "No fair her hair looks better than mine!" She whined. You look the same!" Mom laughed again with dad from behind the camera. Roxie just stood there pouting._

_Ryan sat in his lazy chair and tried to relax after a day of work. It was an success until he heard running on the carpet, he let out a sigh and waited, just then he was attacked by three little girls, the oldest Lilly, then the two twins, Roxie and Luna. "Daddy! Daddy! Story! Story!" Roxie and Luna shouted. Ryan let out a sigh and nodded. "Nikki want to hear today's story?" He called out his young wife. She walked not long after modeling off her fat stomach. "Sure Hun!" She said and sat down in his lap so Roxie could lay her head on the woman's stomach. "Alright well today Char and I had to make sure that all the pokemon got out of the burning forest…" He went on to see the more and more excitement on their faces._

_'I CANT BE TAMED!' Luna and Roxie jumped up and down on their bed singing and dancing. Looking at their selves I the large mirror. They didn't see their dad recording them. "Roxanne Lin Riche! Luna Rin Riche! What do you think you are doing?" Their father shouted. They screamed and fell off the bed._

The guys laughed their butt off with the others, Roxie and Luna blushed hard. "Wait there's one more!" I laughed.

_Leaf, May, Dawn, Misty, Roxie, and Luna started to rummage through their moms make-up and started to put it on. They ran out to the living room. "Mommy! Mommy! Don't we look pretty?" Luna called to her mother. She laughed but nodded. "Take pictures!" Dawn exclaimed jumping up and down. "Ewie! No pictures!" Misty whined. "Yes! Yes! Please!" Leaf begged. "Take picture of me!" May stuck out her tongue. Roxie joined her._

The guys laughed harder. "Don't worry! You girls still look adorable!" That made the girls blush harder.

**Ashesandfire: That was fun :3**

**Luna: If you think embarassing is funny!**

**Sabby: No I think it was cute!**

**Luna: *Blush***

**Ashesandfire: Anyway as the girl at the top said earlier! REVIEW FOR MORE CUTE OR FUNNY MOMENTS!**

**Sabby: Her name is-**

**Ashesandfire: I know what her name is! God! I'm playing around! Duh!**

**Luna: Review? Please?**


	4. Meeting Ukuza

**_ninetailsgirl94: Chapter 4 w00t w00t!_**

**_Paul: *Blank face* do you have to do that for every chapter you do?_**

**_Dawn: Paul be nice! *glares*_**

**_ninetailsgirl94: Its s'alright, I'll simply mess with him in this chapter... anyways SORRY for the long wait! We are doing another story over on my account and like I always say "I've been reading too much Fanfiction and reading!" But it's a good reason! It's for BOOK CLUB! SO you can't be that mad... right?_**

**_Paul: Please feel as you wish to be mad at her!_**

**_Ninetails and Dawn: *glares at Paul*_**

**_Paul: Um... Disclaimer: Tails and Ash do not own us... on with the story! *sends us a glare*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Arceus can Mr. Richie be so embarrassing! Did he really have to get out the baby photos and videos from when we were little! I mean most of them were of Roxy and Luna but it was still cute and embarrassing! It must have been if the new boys ended up laughing!

"Oh, well where has the time gone by?" Luna said jumping up from her seat and looking at the time, it was already past seven since we had after school clubs today. We let out a sigh and got up. "Do you guys need a ride home? I'm sure Daddy will drive you home." She added mainly to us girls since who would want to kidnap some boys?

"Nah, I need to hurry on home anyways, my sisters are probably making my Pokemon dance and sing by now." Misty said picking up her bag and placing her books and folders in it. Leaf jumped up.

"Yeah, I have to get Silver home before our mom gets mad at us. He's still kind of grounded for sneaking into a store a few nights ago with Sneasel." Silver rolled his eyes and got up.

"They have no prof it was me!" Silver said as they walked to the door.

"They have you on camera! You're lucky you didn't get arrested that day!" Leaf replied as she grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him with her, they waved goodbye and went their way with Misty following since they lived the same way.

"Well I need to go as well. If I'm not home before it gets to dark my dad will freak." May replied as she got up and got her stuff together.

"Here, June we are going the same way, we will walk with you." Drew said as he flipped his hair. I noticed the spoon that was in his back pocket and then when I glanced at May she had it in her front pocket.

"Goodbye Mr. Richie thanks for letting us stay here for the day!" Paul said as he bowed, Mr. Riche grinned and waved as the boys left.

"Then there was one." Mr. Richie said as he looked down at me. I smiled and then looked over at Lyra and Marina who were still here as well. "Oh… I mean three… when did they get here? Have they been here… your friends are ninjas?" The girls laughed then looked away when he glared at them.

"Sorry daddy." Luna said poking her fingers together and looked down. Roxie got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Well I guess we should go, come on Lyra let's go and help mom cook." And with that Marina and Lyra left. I was putting my stuff up when Mr. Riche looked at me.

"You sure you don't want a ride? You're the only one who doesn't walk the same way as everyone else." I gave him a firm nod as I got up and left. I waved goodbye and walked down the street.

I let out a sigh when I realized that the sun was going down and it made me a little on the twitchy side, I kept on glancing around to make sure nothing would happen, of course I had to refuse Mr. Richie's offer to take me home! I let out yet ANOTHER sigh and kept walking.

I thought I heard faint footsteps but when I looked around there was no one following me. At least I wasn't the only one out! There were some couples walking around and some parents walking with their kids to head home or just teens heading home from work. Something I would need to get next year.

I turned around the corner and saw a man in all black, leaning on the wooden fence. He looked toward me, eyes blazed... red? I slightly backed away but looked brave and headed forward.

"Doesn't a little girl like you need an escort to her house?" He asked, I shook my head and said that I lived right over there.

He pushed himself off of the fence and walked over to me. "Um, I'm sorry I really must go," I took off in a slow walk, when I heard his footsteps I took off running. I was planning to run back to Roxie's house before this guy got to close to me.

"Where are you going cutie? I only want to grab a bite to eat." He said, I didn't like the sound of it at all!

"No thank you!" I yelled back, I reached around for Piplup's Pokeball but couldn't seem to find it.

"AHHH" I tripped over something and ended up scratching my knee badly, I looked up at the man who was walking to me, I let out a whimper when he stood in front of me, His eyes were a dark blood red color, it was so weird and I felt scared, panic ran through my body!

"Don't worry when I'm drinking your blood it won't hurt… much… no wait, it will hurt very much." He added a dark laugh as he reached out to me with claw like hands. I braced myself for the pain but when nothing happened I looked up and found that someone had grabbed his hand.

I looked up to see who it was but there was something in the air that was making my eyes feel heavy, I wanted to close them so badly but I told myself not to. The person who was standing there… he looked like someone I have known my whole life!

All I saw was a flash of Purple before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

"I have a bad feeling about not taking Dawn home, oh what if something bad had happened to her? Johanna is going to kill me, oh man Professor could you please watch the girls?" Daddy asked as he pasted back and forth in front of the TV. Professor Oak was sitting in a chair and sipping tea with no care in the world, he waved daddy off as he looked over at us.

"Your father worries way too much," Roxie nodded.

"He just likes to worry too much, that's how daddy is." We looked over at Lilly; she was leaning on the door frame drinking her Dr. Pepper. She had her long light brown hair was tied back in a braid, her sky blue eyes staring down at the can as she thought about stuff.

"Well of course, being a single parent does that to a person." Lilly frowned when the professor said that.

"Lilly! I'm hungry!" Amber shouted as she ran down the stairs, Lilly looked over at her and laughed.

"Yeah, I am to go make dinner!" Lilly said making a face, Amber glared at her.

"But I don't wanna cook! Can't we call take out?" She complained, Amber had long brown hair much like mine; she had my eyes as well. She looked very much like our dad with hints of our mom. When I tell her that she gives me a pout and says that Roxie and I look too much like our mom… I guess that's the reason why Roxie dyed her hair black and got colored contacts.

She had said she doesn't want to hurt dad all the time by him having to look at mom and not actually see her. Even though we don't have the same eye color as our mom does… or did. "Luna, how about we take our mind off of things, let's watch a movie… oh or maybe we can play a game? That's a fun idea now what is it you kids these day play?" I gave the professor a smile and nodded.

If you're wondering, our family have known Professor Oak since my parents were first starting out as trainers, Daddy had been a great trainer until he decided to become a ranger, he still has his Pokemon but they all stay in the back yard or out in the ocean.

"Alright Moon girl what do you want to play or watch?" Roxie asked as she got another Dr. Pepper and sat down. I shrugged and thought about it, I didn't really want to play a game… but I didn't want to watch a movie either, but if I watched a movie then I didn't have to do anything, so I picked movie and went to get a Movie.

I ended up picking out _Bartok the Magnificent_; it was my favorite movie as a little girl, Roxie didn't seem to mind but I heard Amber and Lilly fighting in the kitchen, I would go to check on them but I'm not a loud in the kitchen so the Professor went to break them up.

There was a knock at the door, Roxie and I exchanged looks for a second before we got up and went to get it. Roxie was about to open it when the door flew opened and Daddy came in carrying Dawn and Paul walking behind him. I held a worried look while Roxie glared at Paul, Daddy placed Dawn on the couch and ordered one of us to get the first aid kit. I ran up stairs to the bathroom and got it then quickly ran back down stairs.

I handed daddy the stuff and he cleaned Dawn's wounds. "What happened!" Roxie snapped looking at Paul. He shrugged.

"Don't know, went to the store to get some stuff but found her laying on the ground out cold, and then your dad showed up." Paul explained, for some reason I didn't completely believe his story, but I didn't bother it because I went to get some water for when Dawn wakes up.

"Call Johanna and tell her that Dawn is here and that we will have her home soon." Roxie nodded and went to call her; Amber and Lilly were peeking out from behind the door way with Professor Oak. I came back and sat on the floor next to Daddy; he seemed worried and sent a look to Paul. He nodded and got up. He picked Dawn up and left.

"Wait… where is he going?" I asked, Daddy patted my head and smiled.

"He's taking her home for me, don't worry baby doll, Dawn will be alright in the morning." I nodded and he gave me a hug. "Go take a shower and get some sleep, you have a school in the morning."

I nodded and went to get ready for bed, took almost an hour long shower then went to get changed, Amber had dinner ready but Professor Oak was already gone before I could say night, but we ate in silence, no one tried to start anything. When Dinner was done we watched some more TV then said night to our dad and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Why do I feel so weak at the moment? My body felt like it was going to give out… it must be because I'm thirsty, I'll have to get something to drink or eat when I get home, now where does this troublesome girl live again? Come on Paul you should know! I glanced around and finally found her giant house that looked so empty with only three people living there.

I walked up to the house and knocked the door, which was hard since Dawn probably weighed a ton but nothing is impossible for me. I took a deep breath, yeah, maybe troublesome is the reason I feel weak! How much she weighs! Hum... Maybe 130 1/2?

The door opened showing a glow from the lights inside. "Yes?" A lady about in her thirties asked but then looked down to be horrified. "What happened to my baby!" The outburst hurt my ears dearly. Her hair looked as if she had an Afro and was sticking up right now.

"I just saw her faint in the street. She was probably hungry" I simply lied. The woman nodded hastily and gestured me in. The house was so big inside that it could fit almost... moving on.

I set troublesome on the couch in the living room without permission. As she escaped my grasp I felt a little stronger again. I frowned in confusion, what the bloody hell?

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home..." She traveled off not knowing who I am. I could be a thief, rapist or even a murderer. Not that I want to be one, but the last option wasn't a choice.

"Its Paul, t- er Dawn's friend I guess" I coughed, about to leave the house when troublesome awoke. She looked tired and helpless, which she was. She looked toward me but was hugged by her mother.

"My baby! What happened? You had me worried sick!" With that I left the house without a 'Bye' or 'You're Welcome.'

I walked back to the giant house that Sebastian's family owns. 'Maybe I should go for a hunt before I head home.' I thought to myself as I buried my hands in my pockets. I forgot that the weather here in Sinnoh is a lot different than in Hoenn.

I decided to head home since it was late and Police tend to think anyone is a bad guy even if it's a little kid. I studied all of the people who were brave enough to be outside… well besides the ones who actually live for the night. I nodded to those who waved at me and ignored the girls who tried to flirt with me.

Don't get me wrong, I have dated before it's just Gary, Drew, or Sebastian would always find something wrong with the girl like then cheating. Because of that I mainly tend to stay away from Witches, Shape shifters or even other vampires. I haven't even thought about dating again that's why I turn most girls like this one who won't leave me alone.

"Why won't you talk back? Come on cutie, I could give you a fun time," The girl winked at me, I looked down at her from the corner of my eyes and studied her features. She had long light purple hair, with blood red eyes, her skin was corpse pale. She was wearing a long pink shirt that went a little below her waist. A pair of worn out jeans and a ruby necklace around her neck, I feel like I have seen that necklace before.

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." I lied even though it wasn't completely a lie; I was trying to find someone, maybe that troublesome girl? She seems familiar but I don't know from where.

"It doesn't have to be a relationship if it's just for one night? I can show you around, I hear that you and your friends are new to this boring little town where nothing happens. It will be fun." Her voice was enchanting, I was tempted into going with her but I said no and kept walking.

She followed and ran into me when I stopped walking. She gave me a confused look but I ignored her as I stared off into space.

_Ryan ran into the house with panic written all over his face. "Alex, Paul!" he shouted, Ukuza ran into the room and looked worried._

_"Master Richie what's wrong?" She asked. Ryan was breathing heavy from the long run he made._

_"Where are the guys? I need their help! Luna, Roxie and the girls are missing!" He shouted, Ukuza nodded and ran up the stairs._

_She knocked on the door to the TV room before opening and walking in, "Young master, the girls are missing, Master Richie is downstairs and he seems completely worried." As soon as Ukuza finished speaking Alex and Sebastian shot up, their eyes glowing blood red with anger. _

_They didn't say another word as they ran down the stairs and to Ryan's side. I joined them with Ash, Gary, and Drew not far behind. Ukuza being as clumsy as she is in heels fell down the stairs, Gary caught her and gave her a soft smile before looking at Ryan. _

_"What happened?" Alex asked._

_Ryan caught his breath and looked up, his eyes blood red like Alex and Sebastian's were. "Cord and Cassie are what happened!" _

I snapped back into the real world by the girl shaking my arms. "Hey what's wrong?" I shook my head and pulled my arm away from her.

"I have to go," I replied and took off running; I got home in less than 20 seconds and looked around.

"Ah, Master Paul, welcome back." Ukuza said with a smile, I looked over at her and waved. Ukuza was a very beautiful young lady that Gary and Drew always flirt with. She has long light red hair; she's always wearing a maid's uniform. But instead of her apron and bow being white it's purple. Her skin was tan which is strange since she was a vampire. She had the vampire eyes though. Blood red, we don't really know why she is always with us; she said it's because of Sebastian.

When someone asks her, she would say the same thing as always "It's because the young Master saved me when hunters were about to kill me." You see she was only about eight when this happened. We were 10 when this happened, so she has been traveling with us... let me tell you. You do NOT want to get her pissed off. She might be 14 but she knows how to use a gun, and she knows swordsmanship.

"Where's Alex?" I asked after she handed me a cup of "tea" I drank it while she explained that he was in his room working on a picture, I nodded and handed her the cup and went to Alex's room. I knocked on the door and waited. Unlike Ash I don't barge into rooms.

Alex opened the door and gave me a bored look. "Sup?" he asked wanting to get back to his picture.

"Who's Cord and Cassie?" I felt stupid for asking but he didn't seem to mind. He just gave me a cold stare before opening the door wider and telling me to come in. I sat down on his desk chair while he sat on his bed.

"Where did you hear those names?" He asked he was completely serious at the moment. I told him about my vision and asked who Cord and Cassie were again. "Cord and Cassie are Elder vampires, I met them both once when I was younger, before we all met and hung out. They tend to fight with each other a lot but they are both really strong and they keep peace between us.

Some people say they are the ones who started the vampire race many, many years ago, but I don't believe that, I believe that they are decedents of the first vampires… no scratch that, Cassie is, she created Cord so she is older than he is. But they are both older than Professor Oak." Alex explained. It feels like this isn't the first time someone told me all of this before.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair, I tried to remember when I first heard that, a picture of a girl who looked just like me but older. She had a beautiful smile, my eyes snapped opened and glanced at Alex. He was now lying down and staring at the ceiling.

"When was the last time you thought about Pamela?" He asked, I sent him a glare but didn't reply. He let out a sigh and got up. "Well, it's fine, how about you go get some rest now? It was a fun first day of school wouldn't you say?" I nodded and got up, I left his room and went to the bathroom, and I took a quick shower then went to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I couldn't fall to sleep, I still needed to find out more about Pamela, and why I felt so weak when I was taking Dawn home. As well as why Cord and Cassie wanted the girls, it made no sense at all. I will figure it out in the morning. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

I let out a sigh as I watched my friends play video games; "Young Master, Paul has returned home," Ukuza said as she walked into the room, she looked tired.

"Thank you Ukuza," I replied with a smile.

"Hey Ukuza, how about you take a break and come get a bite to eat with me," Drew said as he flicked his hair out of his face. Ukuza smiled and walked over to Drew, I smirked at this.

"Why that sounds like a wonderful idea," She leaned closer to Drew to where she was right in his face. He was blushing and staring at her lips. "I've been working all day, I would like to grab a bite to eat," she said in such a seductive voice I even blushed! And I think of this girl as a sister!

I eyed Drew closely as Ukuza leaned in closer to him, what he didn't expect was that she pulled out a knife she always kept on her in case she needed to defend herself and held it to his neck. "Now how many times do we have to go through this?" She asked in a hiss. He didn't even try to reply to scared of what she will do.

She smiled and backed up putting her knife away and walked over to me. "Well then Young Master, I am going to go to sleep, if you need anything please ring." I nodded and waved as she walked to her room. When she was gone I sent Drew a glare.

"Stop flirting with Ukuza!" I snapped, which is rare for me.

"I can't help it! She's so sexy I know she will break one day and actually go on a date with me…Um, never mind." Drew backed away with his arms up as I glared at him, Gary and Ash held back their laughter; I got up and left the room. The guys broke out laughing; I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day)<strong>

"Master Sebastian it's time to wake up!" I let out a groan and rolled over onto my right side so my back was to Ukuza, I went back to sleep.

An hour later Ukuza came back, "Breakfast is ready; you have an hour left to get ready before you're late for school." My eyes snapped opened and I jumped out of bed. I ran to the bathroom and got into the shower, when I got out I threw on my clothes and let my hair air dry. I grabbed my bag and ran to the kitchen.

"It's about time." Ash said as he munched on his toast, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and went to get a cup of coffee; I sat down and ate my breakfast.

"Ukuza are you going to go to school today?" Gary asked Ukuza froze for a moment.

"I don't like going to school with humans," she picked up the dirty dished and took them to the sink. "Besides, if I'm not here to take care of all the chores who will?" she asked as she started to clean them.

"That's why we are here, you still need to go to school, what if a truant officer comes and sees you are not in school? Sebastian will get in trouble since he is responsible for you," Paul said. I nodded and smiled.

"Ukuza, go upstairs and change out of that Main outfit. You are starting school." Ukuza gave us all a look of pure horror which made us grin. She marched upstairs saying some very bad words. Paul whistled.

"We have taught her well… I mean…" He looked away as I glared at him.

"Dang it you guys, we are trying to teach her to NOT say bad words, why do you think we have been trying to get her to go to bloody school… maybe we should send her to a private school…" I said. The guys thought about it as well and nodded.

"There's no way I'm going to a private school… and I'm not going to a private school full of girl's I'll go insane and kill everyone, even the teachers and make sure that there was never anything by that school or the people who work/go there." We looked over at Ukuza and both Gary's and Drew's mouths dropped.

She was wearing a black mini shirt that had black and purple leggings, a red/pink shirt with a black jacket. Around her neck was a black tie, and she had chains hanging off of her belt loops. She pulled the look off rather nicely. "Well, are you all going to stare or are we going to go to school?" The guys shook their heads and nodded.

We left the house and walked to school, some guys whistled at Ukuza as they walked by, it was cut short when we sent them glares. Who knew finally getting her to go to school would be like this… maybe she is doing this so we will get tired of having to keep an eye on her and make her stay home. Alex sent me a small nod and I grinned.

Well, if that's the case we will have to make sure that it doesn't happen. Alex smirked and sent a message to the guys telling them the plan, they nodded and acted like guys weren't checking her out. I was fighting the urge to punch them all in the face but it was for her own good. She can't hate humans forever.

"Hey, I just thought of something… If Ukuza hates humans… how will she act to the girls?" Ash whispered. That was something we didn't think about

"We will see when that comes… hopefully she won't start a fight… Ukuza did you leave your weapons at home?" She coughed, ignoring the question. "Ukuza" I narrowed his eyes.

"I only brought one little knife" She sighed. Of course she did. But I didn't say anything to convince her I didn't really care.

"Hey Gary, and you guys wait up!" We looked over at Leaf and Misty as they ran up to us. "So, how was your first day in Twinleaf yesterday?" Leaf asked with a smile as she folded her hands behind her back and walked close to Gary.

"It was pretty cool, we saw baby videos and pictures of you girls," Gary replied as he poked at Leaf. She blushed and looked away.

Ukuza let out a cough and glared at Misty and Leaf. "Oh, Misty, Leaf this is Ukuza, she's like our little sister, and today is her first day." I explained. Ukuza frowned at what I said but didn't say anything.

"Hi Ukuza, it's nice to meet you, what grade are you in?" Leaf asked. Ukuza made an annoyed face but she placed a fake smile on her face.

"I'm a freshman this year." She replied in her sweet and innocent voice. Paul rolled his eyes and whispered something to her, she moved her hands from behind her back and that's when I realized she was reaching for her knife.

"Well, I'm sure Lyra, Iris, Silver and Trip will make you feel at home… but if Silver asks you to break into some place and steel stuff DON'T do it." Misty warned her, Ukuza held in a laugh.

"What kind of a name is Silver?" She asked. Ash frowned at that.

"Heeeeey my late brothers' name is Red," Ukuza let out a yelp and said sorry. She looked around.

"Yeah, and mine is Green," Gary replied glaring at Ukuza.

She bowed and said sorry, "Let's just go to school and make sure she gets all her books and doesn't ditch," I replied as we made our way to the school. Ukuza ended up glaring at Misty and Leaf the whole time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... Sorry for the like 2 month wait If you haven't read on ninetailsgirl94 Profile or in my updates on November first I'm kind of in a depressed state. That and AshsandFire is almost never online when I need her to be... But We are proud to say that here is an update! So, so sorry about the wait we really are!<strong>_

_**Anyways just to point this out Alex and Roxie belongs to AAF while the rest of the OC's belong to me. Tell me wha you think of Ukuza, please and thank you.**_

_**Please R&R and we shall give you cyber cookies.**_


End file.
